From Sword to Knife
by Aria Vicci
Summary: Yukihira Souma. Dependable, independent, 500% house husband material, godlike at cooking, real god at archery. Sometimes too nice for his own good, sometimes scarier than hundred angered lions. Yukihira Souma, a young teenager who unofficially adopted several kids around his age and no one found it weird. Yukihira Souma, a reincarnated man whose previously named Emiya Shirou.
1. Prolouge: Reincarnation

From Sword to Kitchen  
By: Aria

Chapter 1 : Prolouge – Reincarnation

Warning : Unbeta-ed. Not a serious fanfic a.k.a. doesn't stick with fate lore. English is not my first language, so pardon me with the grammar.

Disclaimer : Both of Shokugeki no Soma and Fate/Series aren't, and won't be mine.

* * *

When Shirou laid on his death bed surrounded by his lovely wife, Tohsaka-Emiya Rin, and their child, Ritsuka, he only thought about how lucky he was. He smiled softly as he grasped his wife's hand tenderly. He was really glad to meet her, to stay beside him even though he was a 'foolish idealist man'. He always, and will, cherished every moment with his family–even if in the end he ended with the same fate as his alternate future self.

He'd already planned to refuse becoming a counter guardian when he met Alaya. If things went bad, well, at least he's prepared mentally.

 _I have no regret, this is my only path._

"Sleep, Shirou," Rin whispered lovingly, kissing his head temple. Beside her Ritsuka smiled as bright as the sun, yet he could see their eyes watered. Shirou was so touched seeing his children's determination to stay strong.

"You've done enough for me. Don't do anything stupid like making a deal with Alaya, okay?" Shirou laughed, inviting a small smile on her face.

"I know," he said. "Ritsuka, protect your mother for me, will you?"

"Of course, father," Ritsuka replied as they grasped his other hand. "I will protect mother, no matter what."

 _Ah, they are truly my child._ Shirou thought ruefully. _I am so glad._

"Thank you," he whispered, weakly. "Thank you."

 _Goodbye, Rin. Ritsuka. Sakura. Fuji-nee. Rider._

 _...Wait for me, Saber, Illya._

And thus, Emiya Shirou, closed his eyes for the last time, ready to greet the will of Humanity.

.

.

.

.

If that's really happened.

In all honesty, he didn't expect this.

He expected to meet a light spiral, asking him to be a hero for the humanity or something similar. Not a face of tired woman who held his tiny body–wait, _what the f_ –and lovingly whispered,

"Welcome to the world, my son."

 _...Huh?_

* * *

 _It's Zelretch's fault._ _I'm sure it is._

Somehow, Shirou didn't know why, he was reincarnated as the first born of the Yukihira household, Yukihira Souma. He didn't even have a time to say hello and flipped off Alaya like he'd planned–it was happened so sudden without any warning.

Naturally, he blamed Zelretch.

Oh–and maybe the Blue too as now he was in child body. He admitted, there were few 'accident' involved him and the famous Fifth Magic user in... compromising position. But he didn't think Aozaki was a revenge type.

...or was she?

The prankster aside, Shirou was started to learn how to live in his new home. Luckily he was born in the same era with his past life, so it wasn't hard to blend. But now he was faced with problems that never in his dream he'd face it. Even his experiences fighting Servant and Dead Apostles couldn't help him.

And that was,

–being a baby.

It's _very_ boring and hard to act as a normal baby when you're a grown up adult inside. He could not do anything except sleeping, staring at the ceiling, eating, and nature calls. Nature calls truly the most embarrassing moment for him, and he vowed when he was strong enough to crawl, he'd use the toilet.

No more diapers.

And–oh god, he was sure the breastfeed moment would terrorize him down to his death.

He had gotten nightmare from it numerous time.

Alongside his struggle as a baby, he learned some things about his new life. One, he had no magic circuit–maybe, he only assumed–, mean he was born as a normal civilian or there was no magecraft in this world. Two, his new parents are a talented cooks–his mother, Yukihira Hanaki, was a third-rate chef from a small diner yet her determination never ceased to amaze people while his father, Yukihira Joichirou, was a first-rate chef who sometimes traveled around the world to cook. His talent was not a pushover, but he had a quirky hobby to cook the most terrible food he could think of.

He's relieved his new parents were not as helpless as Kiritsugu when it came to cooking. Of course, no matter what, Kiritsugu would be always his dad figure, but he won't mind to have Joichirou as his second dad. In other hand, to have a new mother figure like Hanaki still a new experience for him. Well, not that he didn't want to.

Like now.

His mother cooed at him as Joichirou frantically rummaged the cupboard.

"Aww, look Joichirou! So-chan is sitting by himself! Quick, the camera!"

"Wait, where it is–oh, I found it!"

"Honey, quick! So-chan is smiling!"

"Aww, he is so cute! My angel!"

He laughed happily, bringing more cooing and snapping sound. Shirou felt so nostalgic seeing both of his parents fussed over him, reminded him about how his past self had recorded every moment of his newborn child with Rin.

Ah, good times.

"Dam-I mean, dang! The memory is almost full. Honey, have another roll?"

"Wait–I'll search it–"

"SAIBA JOICHIROU MOVE YOUR AS–I MEAN FOOT FASTER SO-CHAN IS LAUGHING AND CLAPPING."

All in all, Shirou was looking foward for his new life.

.

.

.

Until Hanaki dead when he was four years old.

* * *

The door creaked open as Shirou entered the dining room slowly. There was Joichirou clad in black attire, just came back from the funeral ceremony, stared at his mother's photograph longingly. He stared at his father's slumped figure, feeling his sadness. Even though he was not the most sensitive person, he knew how did it feel to lose precious someone.

It didn't help that he'd seen Hanaki as a mother figure.

"Dad?" he called softly, didn't want to startle him. He knew very well how fragile his dad in this state. "...Is that mom's photo?"

"...Yes, Souma," he answered, his stare never leaving Hanaki's face. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Uhm-mm!" Shirou nodded, slipped into his childish facade. "Mom is so beautiful. And kind. And nice. A–and–and–" His voice wavered. Tears started forming in his eyes, but he kept his head high.

As a magus and adult man, usually he would keep his emotion in check no matter what. Yet, now he wasn't Emiya Shirou, the Second Magus Killer. He wasn't the survivor of Holy Grail War. He wasn't a war veteran.

Now, he simply was Yukihira Souma, a little brat who lost his mother.

His first mother figure.

"–and I love her..."

He cried.

"Souma, ssh," Joichirou pulled him into a tight hug. "I know. I love her too." His shoulder shook, as he silently cried on his son's shoulder.

They hugged and weeped until Joichirou realized his son was sleeping on his hold, clearly emotionally tired. He sighed, carried Shirou's sleeping figure to his bed.

It was unfortunate, but if his son tried to be strong, so be it.

* * *

"Dad! Daaaad!"

"What is it, son? Hey –that's dangerous! Put that knife down!"

"Daaaad, teach me how to cook like you!"

Jouchirou blinked, dumbfounded. He sighed as he put his knife down and crouched down, meeting his son's eyes. "You really want to, Souma? You may have another cut in your head, y'know." He eyed the new scar on Souma's left eyebrow, a remnant from the past lesson. He really thought he was already given up, but it seemed it's only fired him up.

"Yeah!" He nodded repeatedly, showing his eagerness. His big yellow sapphire doe eyes twinkled with determination. "I want to make other people's smile like what you do with your food!"

Joichirou resisted his will to hug his son to death. He knew his son was only five years old, but it's truly a crime to be this cute.

"Please, Dad?"

 _Oh God not the puppy eyes._

"Okay, okay, I will teach you," he smiled matching with Souma's big smile. "But you know I will go into a long trip, right? Hmmm, maybe Chiyo-obasan will–"

"No!" Souma pouted cutely. "I want to go with you!"

Joichirou raised his eyebrow. "Then what about your education? You still have to go to elementary school, y'know."

Souma puffed out, smirking not unlike him. "I am smart! I will manage it!" he said pridefully.

"Hmmm, if you can prove it, I'll consider it."

* * *

Souma showed the result of his elementary-level exams to him. All perfect.

He sighed.

 _Really, son? Well then, I will play in your games._

"Pack your clothes, son. We will go into a world-trip."

* * *

A/N: Hello, I am Aria!

I am sorry if it's too short. This is my first English fanfic and English is not my first language, so please pardon me for all of the grammar.

This fanfic basically Shirou is reincarnated as Souma. It's not entirely serious fic, so if there is something wrong with the timeline or about how Fate/Series works, don't bother.

And yes, Ritsuka from FGO cameo! I make them as nonbinary because, well, it's up for you to decide whether they are female or male. To be honest I imagine him as male though as I play FGO as a male.

(Edited: 26 January 2018)


	2. Introduction: Nakiri Erina

From Sword to Knife  
By: Aria

Chapter 2 : Introduction – Nakiri Erina

Warning: Unbeta-ed, some miss typos, unreliable narrator, not based on fate lore. English is not my first language, so please pardon me for the grammar

Disclaimer: Both of Shokugeki no Soma and Fate/Series aren't, and won't be mine.

* * *

Shirou stared the scenery outside. The car was moving fast making a blurry picture, but he still could spot some details. He saw a young brunette girl who walked together with her family, an athlete who was in the middle of jogging, a group of middle schoolers, a panicked salaryman, young kendoist, and many others.

Shirou huffed. When his father said they would go into a world trip, he thought they were truly did it–although he was kind of baffled how easy to convince him. If Jouichirou was _that_ easy to be manipulated, then he would have to drill some 'Tohsaka Common Sense Lesson' into his head years later.

Luckily he wasn't that idiot.

Joichirou, who sat beside him, patted his head and spoke, "Son, I know you're disappointed–maybe, if I were you, I would've been so disappointed and then sulking. But you didn't so probably you aren't or you actually _are_ but too embarrassed to tell me–"

"Dad, you're rambling."

"–Um, yeah. My bad," he coughed softly making him giggled. "So, what I mean is, you understand why I 'technically' postponed our world trip, right?"

His trademark smile was still there, but Shirou spotted some worry and regret on his eyes. He was silent in thought until he realized what Joichirou meant.

 _Oh, so that's what he's been worried about,_ he thought.

He must be guilty for making an empty promise to his only son. Shirou wonder if he should've thrown a tantrum or at least sulking like any normal child did, but again it was against his nature. Acting childish, yes, but too selfish was verily wrong.

So he answered like he did to Kiritsugu whenever he left for another 'long trip' in the past.

"Eh, no worries, Dad," Shirou shrugged. "It's your decision. As long as you teach me how to cook like you, I am not against it. After all, this is your trip, not mine," he said, smiled slightly. _Following your work trip is already selfish enough for me–I don't think I can demand more._

It's already his second nature to not burden anybody no matter what. He might have been started to be selfish like what Rin advised, but he couldn't help but being selfless a little.

Joichirou's smile faltered a bit in a second before went back to normal. It didn't go unnoticed. Shirou wondered if he said something wrong.

"Huh, I didn't expect that–but thank you for understanding me, Souma. And yes, this is part of my job, that is why I said 'technically'. This may the longest job ever as we have to stay with them, but don't worry. He knows that I bring you with me."

"He? And it is truly okay for us to stay with them?"

"An old friend of mine," Joichirou waved his hand lazily. "He is from a wealthy family, so naturally they live in a big mansion. A waste of space, if you ask me. Most people there are maids and servant, other than that it's only two people, him and his granddaughter. Oh, by the way, she is in the same age as you. Neat, huh? She may become your very first friend."

"Same age with me, huh..." he turned back to the scenery. The view had shifted into a never-ending row of cherry blossom trees. Some petals flowed, dancing together with the wind. He was lost in thought. "I wonder if she wants to play with me?"

Shirou grudgingly admitted he had not any friend around his age. He was too busy studying the current technologies and learning more about his magic circuit–which he recently found out he still had it but not yet active, probably the reason he couldn't identify it. He still had to figure out why and how. Maybe because of the Gaia? But how? Ugh, he _needed_ Rin right now–so he didn't spare a thought to socialize. Meeting a young child at the same age of his body made him excited. He wondered if she was charismatic like Saber. Or maybe another stereotype snobbish rich kid. If she was the latter, he might have to drill some 'Tohsaka Lesson'.

He's looking forward for it.

* * *

Joichirou smiled as he helped his only son bought out his luggage. It's cute seeing him tried to pull a bag as big as his body, but he didn't have any heart to leave him be. As they walked to the mansion hand by hand, he silently wondered about Souma.

His son was kind–too kind that's worrying him. When he asked his opinion about the cancelled world trip, he had expected an angry shout, rodwy tantrum, or at least uncomfortable silence. He truly didn't expect a quick acceptance.

It's both reassuring and worrying.

Reassuring that his son was more mature than kids nowadays–he's very sure Souma would grow into fine, responsible man. He knew he was a reckless man with many mistakes, and he didn't want his son to live like he did. To have such a cool head at young age was more than enough for reassuring him.

Worrying because sadly, this world was cruel. Too cruel for his kind, selfless son. People would take advantage over his kindness and it's worrying him. What if someone forced him to do something he didn't want? What if someone manipulated him into slavery? What if, what if someone tried to–

"Dad?" Souma spoke uncomfortably, pulled him from his train thought. "You're griping my hand too tight..."

 _Oops._ Jouchirou immediately relaxed his grip. "Sorry son. I didn't realize it," he apologized.

Souma stared at him curiously. "You okay? Your face was scary before, it's like you're planning to feed someone your newest creation." he said.

"Nah, I'm okay. No worries."

"Well, if you say so..."

Souma went back to enjoy the scenery, didn't realize Jouchirou's unreadable stare at him.

 _Hm, my new creations, eh? Nice idea, son._

 _But not yet, not yet._

It's not a secret that Yukihira Joichirou would freaking do anything to protect his son's chastity.

* * *

"Dad, I don't know your friend is...so stinking rich."

"Language, son. Where do you learn that word?"

"From you."

"...I see."

'Stinking rich' was an understatement. The mansion was very, very bigger than Tohsaka mansion, in par with Edelfelt's main mansion. Enormous garden with classic fountain, a pool, garden exclusively for tea time, hundred or more maids and servants, spiral stairs, ball room, several guest rooms, golden chandeliers, and many more.

It felt like he was in a dream castle. Or a cheesy fairy tale.

 _If Rin was here, maybe she will begging the owner to let her work here,_ Shirou thought in humor. _And then picking a fight with one of them, probably the next heir. Like Luvia._

He perked up when soft footsteps echoed trough the wall followed by small, rather fast rhytym steps. His father immediately stood up followed by him. They waited until the door was opened. From there, Shirou could see an old but very healthy man–did he worked up everyday?–and a small girl.

Maybe that's the girl his father had talked before.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, Saiba Joichirou," said the old man walking closer. He smiled lightly. "Still wandering around the world like always?"

Joichirou laughed. "Actually, it's Yukihira now." The man raised his eyebrow in question as he added,"Actually I've decided to use my late's wife surname to not raise any attention. I think I forgot to tell you on telephone, but no big deal, right?"

"No, no. Don't worry." He looked down and meeting with Shirou's eyes. Instinctively he crouched down and smiled softly. "And who is your name,young lad?"

"I'm Yukihira Souma, his son," he said as he bowed down. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"My, what a polite child you have, Joichirou. If I don't know better, I'll assume he is Gin's son," Ignoring Joichirou's huffed response, the man introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too, lad. My name is Nakiri Sanzaemon, but do call me as 'Grandfather'."

Shirou blinked. In a split second, he saw Fujimura Raiga in front of him before it reverted back to Sanzaemon. Damn, now his eyes were messing with his brain.

"Okay, Grandfather." Sanzaemon smiled. He stood up and introduced the young girl. "This is my granddaughter, Nakiri Erina. Erina, will you?"

"Okay," she did a courtesy, reminding Shirou with Illya when they met for the first time. "Hello everyone, my name is Nakiri Erina. Pleased to meet you."

Jouchirou smiled. He glanced at Sanzaemon who was standing aside and turned to Shirou. "Son, will you play with young Erina here? I want to have a pleasant chat with him."

Shirou nodded. "Okay, Dad. What about you, Nakiri?"

Her face was stoic, but he could see some uncertain on her eyes. After a moment, she nodded. "It is okay. It is not a Nakiri do to intervene with family business, especially Grandfather's."

Sanzaemon flicked an unreadable glance at Erina which didn't go unnoticed by Shirou. He then nodded at both of them as they walked out from the room.

Silence.

"Um, so..." Shirou trailed. Erina didn't say any word, only stared at him intently. He didn't know how to talk normally with a child around his physical age. He's used to spoil rotten any children and revert himself as an old man. Wouldn't it be weird if he did it in that way? _Think, Shirou, Think. What to do , what to do–oh._

"Hey," he called. "Do you know how to play Uno?"

* * *

"Plus four, plus four, cancel, change color! Red!" Erina threw all of her card on the desk. She smiled boardly. "Wooho! I win!"

Shirou sighed then smiled. "Damn, looks like my luck is still E class. Wanna play again, Nakiri?"

She cheered.

 _It's a good thing I'm decided to buy this,_ he thought as he sorted the card. Seeing the big, cheerful smile on Erina's face made his heart warm, reminded him with his child in past life, Ritsuka. _Children's smile truly the greatest treasure._

"Five wins and two loss, in favor of me," she proudly said, folded her arms under her chest. "Do not shame yourself. It is a normal thing for me, Nakiri Erina, to be the sole winne–owwie!"

She rubbed her head with pained face. She pouted as she complained, "Yukihira, why do you have to hit me?! It's hurt, you know!"

"First lesson, child," Shirou stated with annoyed stare. "Proud is something good, but arrogant is another thing. You should know what is the difference between charismatic and arrogant. Just for you know, what you did now is a form of arrogance. Things won't be good if you're too arrogant."

 _Like Gilgamesh_ , Shirou mentally added.

"A-auu..." Erina's cheeks were red as she grumbled under her breath. "W-why are you calling me child?! We are in the same age!"

 _Eh?_ Shirou blinked in confusion, before realized what he had done. He cursed silently. _Shit, I'm doing it again._

After became a parents, Shirou started to have a new quirk: lecturing children. He usually would lecture one or two kids about manners when he was helping some southern countries, especially the one that in the verge of crisis. Common sense might not stick well with him, but manners was something else. In his free time in villages, he would play with the children and lecture the bad-mannered kids.

And what he meant by lectured,he was freakin' lectured.

"Nothing," he answered swiftly. "It's just... an old habit of mine."

"Habit?!"

"It doesn't matter, but," he folded his arms as he did a 'Tohsaka Smile Number One'–a sweet, sweet smile with menacing glare. "You understand it, right?"

Erina cowered. She trembled in fright, yet she still stood on her ground. "But..." she whispered softly. "...I am a Nakiri, and father said that..." she talked so soft that he couldn't make most of it, but he knew it wasn't nice.

 _Ah, I see._ Shirou sighed. _God, what's with tyrant parents and forcing their child to become their ideal figure?_ he mentally complained.

"Nakiri," he softened his eyes. "You will find more friends if you're being 'Erina' rather being 'Nakiri', you know?"

Shirou mentally cheered when Erina perked up. "Friends?" she asked, starry-eyed. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think you're an interesting person," he pondered. "Well, I think a 'Nakiri' won't play peasant game like Uno and enjoying herself, pouting when lost, and demand one more time, right? Yet, you still did. I prefer you like that rather than proud, ice cold Nakiri."

He smiled brightly.

"You don't have to force it, Nakiri. Just be yourself and relax–that's what friend do, y'kno?"

.

.

.

"...iend..."

"Eh, Nakiri? What are you saying? W-why are your face so red–oi, stop hitting me!"

"Y–youu! You idiot! Naughty! Womanizer!"

"Who are you calling wo–stop it!"

"How s-s-shameful!" She shrieked, face almost in the same shade with his hair. She flipped back her hair as she posed. "I won't tolerate this! That, that is–uh, for the punishment I–I demand you to make me something!" she ordered, until she went soft and whispered,

"–and I–I will, um, make you... food... as well... 'cause that's what friend do... right?"

Before Shirou could responded, Nakiri already pulled his hand out of the room. "Let's go! I will show you the kitchen. You should be grateful!"

"Wait, wait, Nakiri, I'm still learning–"

"Don't care!"

On the other side of room, Sanzaemon and Joichirou, who was eavesdropping, smiled.

"You have a very mature child, Joichirou. He is still, if I'm not mistaken, around seven and eight years old, right?" praised Sanzaemon. "I wonder if it's because of his mother or because of your recklessness."

He only laughed weakly.

* * *

It had been six month since Yukihira family entered the Nakiri household. Sanzaemon's plan to break Azami's chain on Erina worked, more effective when Souma successfully broke her wall. He was very pleased to see her beloved granddaughter acted like normal kids around her age–playing games, eating food she likes, laughing freely, being herself. It's like Azami never been here, taken her away, making use of her God's Tongue, brainwashing her morale.

He was truly glad Souma drilled some morale and common sense to Erina's head. It's amusing to see the young boy lightly chopped her head when she started her habit to throw away food that didn't meet her expectations and started to lecture her at dinner table. Her reddening face and a soft 'sorry' almost moved him to tears.

It was like seeing a big brother chiding his little sister.

And so, like the other day, he glazed at them from the other side of the room, enjoying the happiness that radiated around the children.

"Do you have any five?" asked Erina to Arato Hisako, her new aide. Somehow both Erina and Souma roped her into their gaming time.

"Go fish, Erina-sa–I mean, Erina," answered her. It seemed she still didn't use to address her granddaughter informally. "What about you, Yukihira? Do you have jack?"

"Yeah, here," he frowned as he passed the card. Hisako smiled in satisfaction as she put another set on the table. "Goddammit, why is my luck really bad? You two already have more than two sets and I have none."

"Still, I can't believe your luck is that bad, Souma-kun," chirped Erina as she gave a queen card to Hisako. "I don't think I will meet another person who got great curse fortune papers three times in a row from three different temples. That's something worth to be noted by World's Record."

Sanzaemon chuckled. Oh, how well he remembered it. Few months ago, when they were visiting a temple near home, Erina insisted to try the fortune papers. Most of them got blessing or small blessing, sans young Souma who got the famous great curse. Erina, who were terrified, forced them to visit other temple and tried another fortune papers.

The result was never changed.

Later Souma coaxed a shaken Erina and assured him that _no, I won't die, and no, I won't leave her, it's alright it's just my luck okay_. In the end they all assumed that his luck was just that shitty.

He still had a good laugh from that.

Hisako sweatdropped and laughed softly. "Ah, yes. That. It's really something, I don't think I will forget it anytime soon. By the way, Yukihira, any six?"

"Go fish, Arato," he said, scowled. "You guys are the worst. I never asked for this E ranked luck, okay? Erina, do you have king?"

"Here." She looked amused when Souma grinned and put his first sets. "Finally. But that's not enough to defeat us, you know?" she playfully teased.

"Meh," Souma shrugged as he took the ace card from a sulking Hisako. "Your arrogance someday will be your downfall, child." He laughed when both girls pouted.

""Stop calling us child! And you're in the same age with us!""

"Sorry, sorry. Old habit dies hard, y'know. Have any nine?"

"That's not a good excuse!" Erina huffed. "Go fish, Souma-kun. I hope you won't find what you need."

"Oi, that's a little bit cruel, don't you think so?"

"Hmph," Erina turned away, pouted cutely. "I don't care. Hisako, have any five?"

"Yes. Here."

"Nice! Another set, done!"

"Oh, come on!"

Sanzaemon closed his eyes, basked himself with the laugh of children and innocent happiness before walked away. His steps echoed trough the corridor, drowning in the sound of their shenanigans. His mouth curved upward.

 _Next time, I should bring my camera,_ he pondered. _Shame I didn't think it sooner. Oh, well._

Today was a good day.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Shirou raised his eyebrow and glanced at the clock. Nine past ten in the night. He put down his pen and hid his notes before walked to the door.

He didn't remember asking someone to come to his room tonight, so it meant it's the worker here or his father suddenly wanted to do a cooking match. It's not a big deal, but he was recording the latest result of his 'magecraft' experiments. He didn't want anyone to see it and assumed he was into dark magic or some hocus pocus. It would be so awkward and embarrassing.

"Yes, who is it–huh?"

His droopy eyes suddenly widen in surprise. In front of him was not his father or anyone who was several inches taller than him, rather a petite blonde girl clad in nightgown who brought a pillow on her arms.

"Erina?" He tilted his head. "What are you doing on the time like this? You should've sleep by now. It's not healthy, especially for someone like you," said him.

"U-um," she fidgeted nervously with downcast eyes. A red blush was appearing on her cheeks. "Can–can I... sleep with you?"

"...Pardon?"

"It–it doesn't mean I feel a little bit lonely! I just, um, want to sleep with you–and of course, it's not because I am scared because of I had a bad dream yesterday and–" her rambling was silenced when Shirou raised a hand.

"Okay, okay. I'm understand. You don't have to ramble, child." He chuckled in good humor. Erina blushed hard, but she kept her mouth shut.

For the first time, Shirou was glad that his bed was queen sized. To be honest, he preferred a simple, nice futon instead of four-poster bed. He had thought to persuade his father, but decided not to. It was fortunate he didn't truly did it, or they would wake up in awkward position next morning. Considering his luck, the possibility was high.

"Where do you want to sleep, Erina? Left or right?" he asked her.

"Um, I'll take left." Slowly, she climbed onto it followed by Shirou. He laid on the pillow, sighing in relief. He blinked when Erina pulled up the blanket and offered it. She blushed slightly, noticing his stare.

"Grandfather said that you'll catch a cold if you sleep without it," she said softly. "I don't want us to be sick, so..."

"Okay, okay. I'll use it."

Shirou pulled it up, covering his body except his head. He wriggled under the soft fabric, trying to find comfortable position. He noticed Erina's lack of movement and assumed she's already asleep. And so, he closed his eyes.

Silence.

"Hey, Souma..." Erina whispered, snuggled closer to his side. Shirou didn't move, only leaned his ear closer.

"..Yes?"

Erina was silent. Shirou was going to asked what's wrong, but he held it when he felt a wet spot forming on his sleeve. Then, he heard a soft whisper,

"Don't... go..."

"I won't–" he paused, seeing that the girl beside him was already sleeping. He sighed in fondness, as her scooted her small body closer.

Shirou had noticed Erina had some similiarities with Rin. Strong head, prideful, passionate over things they like, carrying a big responsibility on their small shoulders, and–of course, wasn't honest with their feelings a.k.a. tsundere. Even their way to put facade was same.

They were so familiar that it was painful to see.

He wondered, if someday he could broke down her wall and let her chased her dreams freely like she wanted.

* * *

Yukihira Souma was an enigma.

For Nakiri Erina, the boy whose the name's Souma was like an endless sea. Unpredictable, full of surprise, yet calming. Sometimes he radiated ray of happiness like any other child, sometimes he chided a wise, complicated words. He also had a weird habit to implicitly refer himself as an old man and lecturing whenever she–or someone–did something he frowned upon.

Yukihira Souma was her first friend.

He didn't afraid to clash his head with her even though he knew her reputation. He was a brave, idiotic, wise, quirky kind boy. He was the only one who complained verbally with her arrogant nature. He was the one who didn't back down when faced her harsh criticism. He was the one who helped her reconnect her relationship with Alice, her cousin, he was the one who taught her how to play poker, he was–he was...

Yukihira Souma was... _something else._

.

.

.

 _((Yukihira Souma, for her, it's like a big brother that she'd never had.))_

 _((She wouldn't say it ever, but deep down, she wanted to stay forever like this.))_

* * *

Hello, Aria here.

Sorry for the late update. School's works has taken my free time away, and last Tuesday there was an earthquake at my town. That's truly shaken me, as it my first time experienced that. Even one of my friend got traumatized by that.

I want to thank all of you for the review, favorites, and follows. I mean–holy knuckles dipped in caramels, 100+ fav and follows?! That's a big number, man!

By the way, on unrelated notes, the event Valentines on FGO NA has started and I'm late. I hope I buy all of the chocolate for my servants.


	3. Interlude I: Life is Strange

From Sword to Knife  
By: Aria

Interlude I: Life is Strange

Warning: Unbeta-ed, some miss typos, unreliable narrator, not based on fate lore. English is not my first language, so please pardon me for the grammar

Disclaimer: Both of Shokugeki no Soma and Fate/Series aren't, and won't be mine.

* * *

Years after his 'reincarnation' as Yukihira Souma, there was something he wanted to try in his second life.

Something that was... _very_ iconic for him.

"Hey, Dad?" he called, entered the enormous kitchen where his Dad was currently cooking the lunch. "Can I ask you something?"

Eyes not leaving the pot, Joichirou nodded. "Yeah, of course. Whaddya want, son?"

"Um," he pondered for a moment. "Y'know, somehow I want to do archery."

There was a pause. "...Archery?" he asked, a little bit monotone.

Shirou was weirded out by his father's odd response, but he decided to not pay any mind. "Ah, yes. Yesterday I watched an archery competition so I decided to try it. Can I?"

"...Hoo, yesterday, hm?" he said as he turned off the stove and moved the pot to the table. He then turned his back facing him, his usual goofy eyes narrowing dangerously. Shirou unconsciously tensed as his instinct screaming trouble. "Is it related to your... secret 'adventure' yesterday?" he asked in a bland tone.

He froze.

"I–I don't know what are you talking about, dad," he answered smoothly, although his eyes betrayed him. Shirou almost flinched at his father's unreadable stare.

Joichirou snorted while giving him a stern face. "Don't lie to me, son. Both me and you know Yoshi-san never tell lies. And I heard from the good ol' man there, both of you had a nice trip to our hometown yesterday, am I wrong?" he said.

Shirou cowered. He'd almost forgot how bad his father was when he entered his 'overprotective mode'.

He knew his father was an overprotective big oaf–especially after his mother's death, but he hadn't realized how protective he was until he learned it in a hard way.

One day, he had decided to visit another town where supposedly Fuyuki city should've been stood. He had been trying to find any similarities, which he had almost found none except the abandoned church and the famous red bridge. He even had visited the same place where the Great Fire happened–which coincidentally a big fire happened there two years ago before he had born because of gas leak–, but nothing worth to find. But he'd noted a big family whose the granddaughter looked like his past live caretaker, Fujimaru Taiga, only far younger–probably was still fifteen.

Interestingly, her name was Tora.

By noon, he had chosen to go back home by train. When he'd stepped out from the train, he had been bewilderment to find the station was full of frantic men in black. He would have been running away in fright when one of them suddenly had pointed at him if he hadn't seen the Tootsuki pin, which was related to Nakiri's Family, on their suit.

According to one of the man who was more than happy to tell him, it seemed they had been sent by a worried Sanzaemon who couldn't stand watching his granddaughter's distress, especially when Joichirou had threatened to kill anybody who had 'stolen his one and only son' and almost spilled the blood of the poor guard.

By that moment, he had realized that he had forgotten to tell everyone about his sudden trip. And he had been truly fu– _fricked_ up when both of the girls _and_ his dad wailing while hugging him tightly.

He had been grounded for one week by all of them–no cooking match, no night snack, no television, and no going out alone, forever. His father made sure at least one bodyguard–usually it's Yoshi-san– escorted him with or without his knowledge.

Since then, Shirou made sure to notice anyone whenever he went to somewhere by himself, even if it was only a hundred meter from the house. He didn't want to see his friends' saddening face and– _Good God, no_ , his father's murderous side. He wouldn't mind fighting numerous Servants, phantasmal beast, or even dead apostle if it meaned avoiding his dad's wrath.

In short, he was in a big trouble right now.

"Ah, no, I mean–yeah I went, but, uhm," he was babbling incoherent words until slumped in defeat. _Oh, damn it._ "...Yes, I am. I wasn't gone too far though, and um–yes, I was with Yoshi-san. I only went to Sumire town, just for, you know, checking Chiyo-baasan and also...–err, sports competition because, um, I heard it was interesting and–"

"Almost one hour from here, not counting the traffic or so-often delaying train schedule," Joichirou sighed heavily. "Son, I know you're far wiser than any kids I've met and won't do something stupid–yet, but you can't fool anyone with that small body, chubby cheeks, and that big doe eyes. You could've been kidnapped!"

Shirou ducked his head feeling utterly guilty. He might be used to have someone worried for his wellbeing, but never from a rather quirky parental figure such as Joichirou. Even Kiritsugu's quirkiness was lost against his new father, and on top of that Joichirou was a type of person who openly voiced his worries. The latter, of course, was an instant ticket to guilty-trip him.

"...'M sorry," Shirou croaked sadly. "For not tellin' you..."

His eyes softened. Joichirou ruffled his head lovingly and murmured, "Well, what's done is done. At least you went not without Yoshi-san. But..." he once again narrowed his eyes, giving Shirou a warning but affectionate look. "Don't do it again, will ya?"

He nodded. "Uhm-mm. I promise."

"Good," he responded in satisfaction and once again ruffling Shirou's head much for his displeasure. "And about your request–I accept."

Shirou immediately darted his eyes up, staring at his father hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah," Joichirou grinned goofily. "Luckily I know someone who can help us."

He blinked.

"Who?"

* * *

"So, Hiroshi, what do you think of my son?" asked Joichirou.

Beside him, a middle-aged man stared hard at Souma who was aiming at the target hundreds meter in front of him, completely ignored him. He later released a sharp breath when he hit the target exactly in the middle.

"He's good," said Hiroshi in awestruck, eyes never leaving his son's figure. "A natural talent, if I must say. Are you sure he never do any kind of archery before?" he asked.

He shook his head, pride blooming on his chest.

To be honest, he had been skeptical when his son was totally serious to do archery. But seeing his determination and passion he couldn't help but relented. Especially when he didn't back down when he met his new teacher, Hiroshi, who was–in his opinion–very intimidating. Apparently, just by that he quickly had earned Hiroshi's respect.

Luckily there was a small unused wooden house at Nakiri's household ground, and Sanzaemon was more than happy to convert it into archery dojo. Joichirou didn't need to worry about training place or another 'great exploring trip' that his son recently had taken a liking.

Honestly, it's like he didn't realize he was only ten years old, not an adult who could go anywhere they want.

 _But maybe that's why he is rather athletic compared to other kids,_ he pondered. He knew his son preferred to travel by foot–saving money, he said. Maybe because of it, his stamina was better than others. Paired with his apparently natural talent, Souma would be a monster in the future.

And to think this came from a professional international-level athlete.

Joichirou was busy with his thought that he almost missed an approaching Souma. Seeing his sweaty face and reddening palms, he didn't need to have medical knowledge to know how tired his son was. Yet, his big, proud smile once again calmed his heart. He unconsciously smiled back, ruffled his damp hair.

"Master, how do you think?" Souma asked the dark-haired man rather eagerly after prying Joichirou's hand. His golden eyes twinkled in hope and expectant.

Hiroshi was silent, hand in thinking pose. Both of them waited for his respond patiently.

"You're," he started, before entering thinking pose again. Souma frowned in confusion.

"I am?"

"...You know what? Fine. It's a waste of talent after all." Hiroshi chuckled out of blue, making their confusion grew. He seemed to notice their wary eyes but didn't do anything about it. Rather, he crouched a little, meeting his black bead eyes with Souma's golden eyes. Joichirou stared at both of them, curious.

"Souma, right?" He nodded. A big grin appeared on his face.

"First experience doing archery?"

"...uh, um, y-yeah."

"How many perfect shots you got?"

Souma blinked. He was silent for a moment before answered, "Seven. From eight arrow."

Hiroshi nodded. "Nice, very nice," praised him. His smile was getting bigger that was crept Joichirou a little bit.

"So," he smiled toothily. "What do you think about the national championship? Or international, like Olympic?"

.

.

.

.

 _((Years later, Joichirou realized that–yes indeed his son was truly a monster in archery dON'T MESS WITH HIM. EVER. What kind of person who could hit the target exactly in the middle with closed eyes?))_

 _((In the same time he was–of course, very proud. And relieved. No one was brave enough to mess with a person who literally could blind someone with paper airplane and cut anything with plastic ruler))_

 _((He wondered when was Souma learned swordsmanship, though))_

* * *

"Grandfather, who is this?"

"Hm?" Sanzaemon looked down, eyes narrowed when his eyes met with a familiar photograph on Souma's hand. "...Huh. Where do you find it, child?" he asked kindly, but there was a steel on his tone.

Souma seemed to notice it too. "Arato found it on library's table, Grandfather. Every worker that I asked said that they didn't know them, so I... thought you know him," he said softly.

He later noticed the nervous pinkette beside Souma. Sanzaemon sighed inwardly, ruffling both of their head before picked the photo from his hand. "It seems I have started to go senile," he said. "To think I carelessly left this on the library... how shameful of me."

He raised his hand before two of them could say anything. "Don't worry. I'll tell both of you about... this man." he couldn't help but spat hatefully. He sighed once again, turned back to other way and giving both of them a look. " Will you follow me, children?"

He didn't need to look back again to see their confused face.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," Shirou breathed out heavily. Beside him, a shell-shocked Hisako griped his hand tight, seeking support. He trailed a circle on her hand to soothe her. "That, that man," he growled. "Is Nakamura Azami? Erina's so-called father?"

Sanzaemon nodded with eyes closed. He blew the wisp smoke on his tea before answered, "Yes."

"So he was the one who cut Erina's connection with Alice?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I found a bundle of letter on Azami's former room, which all of them are Alice's letter for Erina."

"The one who _abused_ her in the name of _training_?"

"The very same."

There was something snapped on his mind.

Shirou opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it as he didn't trust his own voice. He might say something that he would regret in the future. Instead, he glared down at the floor, tried to humor himself by imagining Azami's figure buried deep down–at least a hundred foot under his feet.

Hm, sounded very appealing.

"It's not fair..." Hisako hoarsely whispered, a small tear forming in the corner of her eyes. "Erina-sama didn't deserve it! I know her God's Tongue was very rare and important in cuisine world, but Erina-sama is still an innocent young girl who deserves to be happy and enjoy her childhood!" Tears kept falling down even though she furiously wiped it with her sleeves. "To train her like that, I–I can't–" she rasped, started to sob.

"Arato, ssh. It's okay, it's okay," Shirou pulled her into a one-handed hug, letting her cry on his arm. glanced at Sanzaemon who stared at his reflection on his tea.

"Grandfather," he called softly. "Tell me, is Erina still 'brainwashing'?"

He had enough with things called manipulation and brainwashing. Seriously, _no, thank you very much_. Too many innocent and beloved ones had fallen into despair because of corrupted enemies. It didn't appease him at all when that Azami guy gave a hollow vibe like that damned priest Kotomine.

He might have to learn the killing zombie method as fast as possible. Better be over prepared rather than not prepared at all.

Damn fake priest.

His mouth quirked upwards. "Maybe, but not as bad as in the past. I think she is started to learn to value any cuisine she tasted, no matter how 'bland' it is."

"Really?" He unconsciously relaxed his tense shoulder. He patted a hiccuping Arato on his arm.

"Yes," Sanzaemon smiled, stared at him.

"And its all thanks to you."

Shirou blinked. Once. Twice. Then responded intelligently,

"–Huh."

In another hand, Sanzaemon laughed. "It is, it is, lad," he said in between his laugh. "Let me tell you something, so hear this well."

"Since you have started befriend Erina, she's started to learn some humility and shrugging off some of her cold persona. Whenever she needs help, you come. Whenever she needs support, you offer it without granted. You don't afraid to clash your head with her even though it's visible her status is much higher than you–no offense, lad. And even when she is in her 'tsundere' mode, you seem to know how to handle her temper," explained Sanzaemon with amusement.

"I think, Erina started to see you as her very best friend."

Silent.

To be honest, Shirou had been expecting that, seeing how different Erina's expression was when he was with her compared to when she was with other people. She's still working with Hisako, though.

But to think her grandfather just said that blatantly...

He could feel a warm happiness blooming inside of him.

* * *

"Y-Yukihira...san?"

Souma turned his head. "Yes, Arato?" he answered, slowing his walking pace with her own.

"Um..."

Hisako was silent, tried to form her words in her head. Beside her, Souma waited patiently for her question. He shot a glance at her before eyes wandering back to the paintings on the wall.

Their light step echoed through the wall. Hisako, who was still silent, kept stealing a glance at the boy beside her who was humming a tuneless song.

"Yukihira-san," she started. "I... um, I want to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip, nervous.

"Can I... become closer with Erina-sama like you too?"

Seeing his friend's confused state, Hisako explained, "To be honest, I am jealous. I know you know Erina-sama longer than I, but I..." she paused, ducking her face in embarrassment. "I can't help but want to be close to her like you do, you see. At first, I firmly believed I won't become her equal as I am just her aide. Yet... she let you, someone with no status, to enter her kingdom, seeing you as her equal, her f-f-fri-frie–" she stuttered as her face was getting redder and redder. After several attempts, she finally whispered,

"–friend..."

She averted her eyes, too embarrassed to met his face. What if he made fun of him? Hisako didn't want to find out.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can."

"...Eh?"

Hisako raised her head full of hope, meeting Souma's trusting eyes. "You... You think I can?"

He smiled.

"The question is: why can't you?" he retorted back. "You said that Erina is a girl before she is a Nakiri. Isn't that also mean you're her friend first before being her aide?"

"...That..."

It hit her hard. Why couldn't she? Was it because of her status? Was it because of her way of thinking? Was it because... she thought she couldn't stay on the same ground with Erina because she was only an 'aide'?

To think of it, it was a close-minded thought.

Souma laughed, patted the pinkette. "Now, now. You don't have to dwell on it right now, child. You can do it later, can't you?"

"S-shut it! I'm not a child!" she swatted his hand. "You're in the same age with me, too!"

"Meh, old habit dies hard," he said sagely. Hisako pouted.

"Um, so... you think I can become her friend too, right?" she shyly asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

She averted her eyes again, away from the ever-curious golden eyes. "...Do you know where should I start?"

Souma hummed. "Hmm, I think you should start by calling her without '-sama'."

"What?!" Hisako immediately turned her face. "But that's very impolite! Why should I–"

"You want her to be her friend, not as her another underling, right?" he quickly cut her sentence. He gave her a look before sighed. "I'll be honest here. Erina prefers to be called with her name without any suffix by people she is cherished for. She may don't say anything, but I know she's been waiting for you to call her as 'Erina', not as 'Erina-sama' for ages," he said, meeting his eyes with her own.

Hisako was stunned. She couldn't think any response when she saw that stern golden eyes. That said eyes in a blink changed color to steely gray, but she dissed it as light trick.

"Do not follow her blindly, Arato," he advised softly. "Whenever she makes mistake, remind her. Whenever she is in a tight spot, help her. Whenever she is overwork herself, force her to relax. Don't treat her as a queen–treat her as your equal, rival, friend."

He then grinned toothily, broke any spell that bound her.

"Afterall, that's what I've been doing to her."

Before she could respond, Souma once again already spoke, "Oh, if you think it's too sudden, you can start with baby steps, like... hm..."

He posed a thinking pose, before letting out a small, "Oh!"

"Why don't you call me Souma? As for the reward, I'll call you Hisako. Sounds good?"

.

.

Hisako first thought after that was, _he was different_.

Even though technically he was a 'commoner', he brought himself like a proud lion. His posture is slouched, yet at the same time stay alerted. She was no expert in martial arts, but she knew he would act fast if something was going on. He didn't act bratty and pranking people like the boys in her clan do, rather he acted kind of mature and his aura was aloof yet warm. Dangerous, yet protecting.

But what attracted her most was his eyes. His golden eyes that blended perfectly with the illuminating sunset's light, hypnotizing anyone who met his eyes. His eyes which twinkled with childish innocent–yet it felt fake _fakefakefake_ –and caring–like how his father stared at her, how strange–also a steel protectiveness. Sometimes it shone in amusement, like he was reminded with inside jokes. Sometimes it dazed slightly, lost in thought. Sometimes too, it told the oldest tale, the wisdom of old soul that she usually saw on the elder clan, not a ten years old boy.

It's hard to get used to call Souma by his given name. It's harder to pull her courage calling Erina without a suffix.

But if it meant to see Erina's bright smile and Souma's approval smirk, she wouldn't complain.

.

.

.

.

 _((Probably it just her wild imagination, but whenever a dangerous thing happened, in a second his eye would screaming death and kill and pain–painpaindontyoudarethurtthem–, which reminded her with... sword))_

 _((An old weapon, had been forged numerous time, yet its sharpness never dulled. Its purpose never changed–to cut, to kill, to protect))  
_

 _((How odd, truly he was))_

* * *

Shirou stared at his left hand, amazed. He was panting heavily, sweat rolled on his temple. He let a shaky breath, and whispered,

"Finally..."

He slowly traced the green line that covered his hand, from fingertips to his elbow. He moved the fingers, flexed, and swing it numerous time. Nothing happened.

A big grin appeared on his face. He grabbed a wooden stick on his desk and positioned himself, gathering all of his courage. Gulping slighty–if the worst case happened, he would tell his dad he fell from the stairs–, with a strong force he tried to hit his hand with it.

The key was 'tried'.

It broke in pieces when it met his skin; like his arm was made of pure steel, not by muscle and bones. He winced when some of the smaller pieces scratched his right hand and scattered on the floor. He huffed. _Dad will panic if he sees this.  
_

Shirou released a heavy breath when the glow line died. It was truly exhausting, it's like he'd just been running for entire life. His legs were shaking, and his arm hanging lifelessly like a jello. He clumsily stumbled on his bed, didn't even have any strength left to change his clothes.

 _It seems my theory is correct,_ he wordlessly thought. _The gaia force is really strong._

After numerous experiments and embarrassing moments, he _finally_ found his answer.

He still could do magecraft–he finally could do [Reinforcement]!–, but it needed most of his strength and concentration just to reinforcement his arm. Possibly because there was no [Mana] in this world, so he used his [Od]to do [Magecraft].

 _No wonder I'm so tired,_ he rolled almost lazily.

He might can't [Trace] any weapon without fainting for several days. He didn't even want to find out what would happen if he tried to use his [Reality Marble]. Knocked out for years was a miracle–and his luck was too bad that's not even funny.

A big yawn escaped his mouth as he moved once again, snuggled with the comfortable pillow. _Maybe it's possible to use [Structural Analysis], as it doesn't need much prana compared to [Reinforcement]. Hm..._

 _I wonder if it'll be like Erina's God Tongue..._ he pondered, before falling asleep.

.

.

.

 _((Later, he would regret it. Utterly, regretted it))_

* * *

"Souma, are you ready for your forty-ninth loss?"

"What? Do you mean your first loss, Dad?"

Joichirou smirked playfully as he ruffled Shirou's head. "Cheeky brat."

On the other side of the room, two members of Nakiri and one Arato were watching their antics in amusement. Sanzaemon laughed quietly while Erina and Hisako giggled cutely.

"Can we start it now?" said Sanzaemon, still amused. "As much fun as seeing your shenanigans, we have two hungry hellions here."

Erina snorted, wiping her crocodile tears. "My, Grandfather, how can you associate us with a vile creature such as 'hellion'?" she grinned. "It's very insulting to them. We don't deserve to be called that yet."

Hisako grinned, matching with Erina's.

Sanzaemon shook his head, throwing a dirty look at Shirou. "Having fun corrupting my granddaughter, Souma?"

He only smiled innocently. "I don't know what are you talking about, Grandfather."

Joichirou cracked. "Ha! Nice one, kid," he smirked. "If only your cook as good as that."

Shirou didn't say anything, only snickered softly. _Oh, if only you know it._

Sanzaemon coughed. "As I said before; can we start?" They nodded, ingredients arranged neatly on their counter. He smirked.

"Forty-ninth cooking battle between Yukihira Joichirou versus Yukihira Souma. Forty-nine to zero, in favor of Yukihira Joichirou. Theme of today's battle is [Fish]. Time is only one hour. Ready?" Both of them griped their knife.

"Start!"

Without wasting time, he cut his fish into the nice fillet. He secretly glanced at his father's figure and his pre-made food, then smirked.

 _Dad, sorry,_ he thought, although his face wasn't sorry at all. _You won't mind if I steal your recipes, right?_

What a great day to use [Structural Analysis].

* * *

After one hour, two different plates were presented in front of them. Both Shirou and Joichirou were facing each other fearlessly, although the former kept stealing glance at the latter's food.

This wasn't missed by him. "O-ho? Are you perhaps threatened by my creations, Souma?" he teased.

Rather than remarked back hotly, Shirou only smirked and said, "Oh, no, no. I'm just curious, that's all. It's not your 'failed' experiments, right? It seemed like that."

Horrified, Erina made a distance between her and Joichirou's food while giving him a horror look.

Joichirou grumbled, waved his hand. "Ha, ha. Real funny. Of course not, you brat. Don't make any weird assumption now, will you? I swear, you'll be disappointed for making that remark."

 _You don't have to,_ he mentally chided. _I already know I'll lose. Grilled fish with mint and yogurt? And an instant yet strong version, on boot. Almost no mistake, even how well the fish cooked was finely calculated. You're truly something, Dad.  
_

He was glad he still could do [Structural Analysis]. It's like Erina's God Tongue, but he only needed to stare at it and another new recipe stored down in his memory. With one or two practice, Shirou's confident he could recreate that dish perfectly.

On the downside, this useful ability shouldn't go public if he wanted to avoid any troubles. Being Erina's friend was already too much hassle–people kept pestering him to introduce them to her–and he didn't want to test his E-ranked luck. It's like tickling a sleeping dragon. Nope, thank you.

"W-well... if this is not Joichirou-ojiisan's weird experiment then it should be fine, right?" Hisako remarked, pulling closer Joichirou's dish. "Why don't we taste it first, Erina? Don't worry, there is a trash bin beside the counter if you want to puke."

Joichirou threw a look at Shirou. The said person was whistling innocently.

Erina giggled. "Okay, okay." She pulled it closer, blushing slightly as her nose meeting the aroma. "Ah, smells nice... What's the name of this dish again, Joichirou-ojiisama?"

"Grilled Fish with Yogurt," he grinned. "And I can assure you, little princess, this dish won't make you puke. Trust me."

"Doubt it." Shirou chirped.

"Oh, come on!" He grumbled in annoy as the girls giggled. "Now, now. Before my son can make another witty remark, please dig in."

"If you say so." Three of them picked their utensils.

"""Thank you for the food."""

* * *

Shirou inched closer. There was something nagging on the back of his head rushed him to use [Structural Analysis] on them when they were eating the food. He didn't know where the urge came–from his experience in the past, nothing happened if he did it. It only provided more detailed information about the consumer's opinion for the food, nothing more.

–Well, he knew this world was a little bit different when it came to a dish, though. Suddenly stripped down when eating a good food, became a Japanese fluent speaker for a moment before reverted back to awkward accented Japanese, that twitching in suspicious area, and that expression of...

 _Mind of steel, mind of steel. Remember Rin, Shirou. Remember her 'Tohsaka Smile' and her Gandr._

Ehem.

All in all, he was playing a dangerous game here. It's either he fulfilled his inner curiosity or he would learn more than he asked for.

Naturally, he picked the first one.

He had seen worse. He had entered a war that should've been named hell and successfully escaped numerous time. He had seen death in every way he could think of.

A scandalous information wouldn't scare him.

This was nothing.

Right?

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaahn!"

The clothes magically exploded. Shredded into little bit piece, at best covered naughty parts.

Shirou stared blankly.

 _What the actual f–mind of steel, mind of steel, Rin, Gandr, Rin, GANDR_ _–_

"KYAAAAHN!"

 _mIND OF STEEL DAMMIT._

* * *

Hello, Aria here!

Again, sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and preparing for the upcoming exam. I swear, all of this number is trying to kill me.

Also, big thank you for **Rankin de Merthyr** who recommend me to use Grammarly, which is REALLY help me big time. Hands , thank your for **thebebb** who pointed up the grammar and spelling error that literally littering on the previous chapter. I promise I'll revise it sooner.

NA FGO x Kara no Kyoukai event has started! I am so happy I finally can farm Claw of Chaos for my Cu bros. Also, my ID is 110,184,976, and my account's name is Aria. Feel free to add it! Although I doubt I can help your team effectively. I am a F2P player, and the servants' worth mention is Mordred and Carmilla only. I recently got Jeanne though, but her level is not enough to replace Salter. I need more EXP cards...

P.S.: If you're Indonesian, feel free to review it with our mother's tongue. Saya juga bakal pakai bahasa Indonesia kok, hehe.


	4. Introduction: Akira Hayama 1

From Sword to Knife  
By: Aria

Chapter 3: Introduction – Akira Hayama (Part 1)

Warning: Unbetaed, some miss typos, unreliable narrator, not based on fate lore. Literally uploaded it half-asleep without checking for the grammar.

* * *

"Do you really need to go?"

He sighed. "Yes, yes I am."

It was the last day of Jouchirou's job contract as Nakiri Family's Temporary Chef after almost two years, which mean it was finally the time they would start the world trip. At noon, both Shirou and Joichirou will fly to another country.

Thus, since yesterday, Erina was more than ready to explode and cry.

Shirou averted his eyes from Erina's saddened face. He might have a perfect control over his emotion, but _goddammit please don't use that face oh my God_.

He, also at the same time, was very weak in front of children, especially the one he had taken a liking for.

"I don't wanna you to go..." pouted Erina. Shirou's heart instantly fell.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry here. I'll send you letter everyday, okay?" he said patting her head gently. "It's only one or two years trip, so why the long face? It's not like I'll vanish anytime soon."

"But what if..." Her eyes trailed down and played with her dress nervously. "What if your letter doesn't arrive? Like Alice's was..."

 _Ah._ He blinked. _So she's been worrying about that, huh._

Shirou realized she was talking about her father's fiasco with Alice letter and winced. _Damn you, Kotomine's incarnation._

He quickly put a reassuring smile. "Don't be such a downer, Erina. Of course it will arrive, I will make sure of it."

"Don't worry, Erina-san," Hisako, who was silent before, said with a confident smile adorned her face. "If one day Souma-san deliberately stop sending you letter without any notice, I am more than happy to bring him here. Just leave it to me!"

"He would regret thinking doing that," Sanzaemon added stroking his bread. "If I haven't mistaken, we still have some leftover of Joichirou's experiments, haven't we?"

Shirou went pale understanding the implication and casted a quick glare. _Don't you dare,_ he mouthed.

 _Try us,_ was left unsaid as they gave him a look.

Erina went silent for a moment before smiling softly. Her mood was visibly lifted up after hearing Hisako and her grandfather's support. "You promise?" she asked shyly.

"How can't I when you put such a face?" He grinned cheekily followed by soft laugh. "But you and Hisako must make a promise to me, okay?"

""Eh? A promise?""

Shirou's mouth curved upward and faking a cough. "Promise me that you, Erina, will keep writing to your cousin and not throwing any food to the trash bin, which is rude and considerably childish by the way – "

"S-stop it! I am not doing it again, stop bringing it up!" Erina shouted with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Hisako giggled softly, but stopped when Shirou's stare landed at her.

" – and both Hisako and Tora-neesan won't destroying the dojo – seriously, don't – in my absence, okay?"

Now it was Hisako's turn to blush. She waved her hands up and down in panic, trying to find a good excuse which amused him.

"How mean! I'm–I'm not a child who always break their toy! I'm just, um," Hisako frowned in a cute manner. "Lack of experience! Yes, that's it! Inexperience!"

Not for a while ago Hisako started to practice kendo after inspired watching Shirou's determination with archery. I want to be strong so I can protect both Erina-san and Souma-san, she said to him when asked. Fortunately, Shirou knew someone who could privately teach her kendo.

Her name is Tora – the Fujimaru Taiga of this universe.

Not only she lived quite close to their place, she wasn't a person who loves to coax things. Like Taiga, she was passionate about kendo and didn't take lightly to teach about it–in other words, a woman with monstrous strength and determination.

At first Shirou was okay with it. He watched how Hisako practicing the swordsmanship like duck and water and couldn't help but feeling proud of it. It's like watching a rough diamond being sculpted by fine artist.

But for some reason, for some reason he repeated, Hisako seemed to pick up her destructive fighting style which always ended with a lot of broken things. Shirou had an urge to massage his temple whenever he reminisces about it. For the first time he was glad both parties came from rich family. Without the compensation money, the dojo wouldn't stay still until now.

It's a relief she didn't inherit Tora 'set the kitchen on fire' habit. Thank you, Arato bloodline.

"I'll get better in the future, you'll see!"

A shrug and smug smirk. "I'm sure you will, but just don't burn the whole dojo."

"Like I said, I'm not that reckless – !"

* * *

"So this is India, huh..."

"Pretty crowded, right Souma?" Joichirou grinned. "Stick close to me, son. Don't want to cause any ruckus here, don't we?"

"Yes, yes."

Shirou silently grabbed Joichirou's hand as he gazed the scenery outside. _It doesn't change much,_ Shirou mused. He winced when his eyes met with the blazing sun. _It's so bright as always. Truly the peak of summer season._

In his former life, he had visited India several times both for job and holiday. It's safe to say that he was familiar with this country, from the famous tourist spot until some tiny villages. Also there was one time he accidentally got into a fight with some local too, just because of an empty wallet and mistranslated words, followed by angry shouting match.

Which the latter mostly caused by yours truly madam Tohsaka Rin and her eternal rival Luvia Edelfelt.

He still had a good laugh for that.

"India is one of the famous Asian countries because of several aspects: fashion, culture, religion, and most importantly, cuisines. India's cuisines itself, especially curry, lay in how they mix all kinds of spices and herbs to make such a complex taste. One may say that only the chosen one who can produce a high quality curry from the scratch."

Shirou blinked, recognized the familiar voice. He almost forgot that they had a new follower.

 _I forgot Yoshi-san also followed us here._

"You're pretty well informed, huh, Yoshi-san?" exclaimed Joichirou as they picked their luggage. "But man, I'm truly saved. I have been worried about Souma's education if he followed me to this world trip, but luckily that old man sends you here."

"Rest assured, Yukihira-san," Yoshi, or Yoshida, spoke calmly. "I am assigned by Sanzaemon-sama to teach and protect Souma-san until he is deemed adult enough. In a simple way of speech, I will follow your job trip until it finish."

Shirou was surprised. He knew Sanzaemon was a little bit protective after his six hours Fuyuki-but-not-Fuyuki trip incident, but he didn't realize it would be on this level.

 _Well, I guess overprotectiveness run on Nakiri's blood,_ he thought. _But to send one of their loyal workers... Isn't that a little bit too much?_

Yoshida was a handsome middle-aged man who has a slicked gray hair and piercing gray eyes. Even though Shirou suspected he had hit over forties, his aged lines somehow only accelerated his killer look. He was that kind of man who was dubbed as 'Silver Fox'.

According to several maids, he had been worked under Sanzaemon since years ago even before the marriage of his daughter. There were many versions on how Yoshida became one of several trusted servant of Sanzaemon, with most of them was about how Sanzaemon saved Yoshida's life numerous time and kindly patronised him until he reached adult age.

The others were just a wild fantasy about forbidden love, drama, and passion.

...Uh,

– Well, it's not like he was allergic to it–he was an open-minded man, you see. But it's really, _really_ uncomfortable to be the sole man in a girls gossip session. Especially in a body of a ten years old kid.

It's not funny.

But what's catching Shirou's attention most was not his face, rather the choice of attires. He kept glancing at him totally weirded out. _It's in the middle of summer season and he wears a dress shirt and well-fitted vest? Isn't it hot? What if he suddenly gets heat stroke?_ His mind was raced with questions. _But he isn't sweating – is he even sweating? Maybe he uses a cooling charm? Wait, is that even exist?_

He noticed some people sent incredulous look at him, and from the corner of his eyes Shirou saw a kid pointed at Yoshida before was pulled by their mom.

It's a wonder how the adults beside him didn't falter–or at least self-concious–with their surrounding and kept talking. Maybe this is the power of ikemen.

"Eh, really?" Joichirou blinked numerous time. It seemed he also didn't know about that. "So you can watch over him, too?"

Yoshida nodded as he threw a polite smile. He didn't faze when the hot air meeting their skin, like he wasn't clad in a mid-formal clothes in the middle of the day much to Shirou's bewilderment.

He nodded at the passing red-faced attendant and responded, "To tell the truth, my official job is tutoring Souma-san. Yet, I think it is unneeded as we both know his intellect is far above kids around his age, at least on par with middle-schooler."

"Mmm-hmm. And then?"

"And so, according to Sanzaemon-sama himself, my job is merely to protect him and teach the international languages, which once again it's unneeded, yet."

He raised his hand to call the taxi and discreetly winked at Shirou. The red head was laughing nervously, realizing what it meant was.

Joichirou's eyebrow quirked up, clearly wanted to ask but was held when the awaited car had arrived. Yoshida smoothly gave the driver the direction and took the front seat while the Yukihiras sat on the passenger seat.

After a moment, Joichirou asked, "Unneeded?"

Yoshida peered from the mirror. "Yes. As we only be here for relatively short time, at very least Souma-san need to master English language," he explained. "But I recently found out he has already mastered it by himself. Apparently, he spent his 'me time' that he loves very much to learn English, hence several books was missing for days before it got back."

"Ahaha..." Shirou chuckled weakly. Learning English was actually an excuse to cover his experiment with [Magecraft] and he coincidentally picked English dictionaries and bilingual books for experimenting [Structural Analysis]. He only noticed it when he put it back.

Good thing he already mastered English well enough in the past.

"...Huh," was an intelligent respond from a speechless Joichirou. "That's... convenient."

.

.

.

.

 _((Briefly, Shirou wondered how would they react if he told them that, in fact, Indian languages was the fourth language he had mastered before succumb into deep sleep))_

* * *

Joichirou stared at Souma.

Souma stared back at him, looked a little bit bored.

"Well?" he began,

"You remember what should you do, right?"

"Yes, Dad," From his expression, Joichirou could tell how annoyed he was right now. But _hey, it's necessary!_ "In my best behavior, greet your old friend and their plus one if they bring 'em, and then apologize at them if they're your victim in the past who, possibly, has a trauma with anything related to you."

"As I expected from my – huh? Hey!" Joichirou was taken aback and glared. "I'm not that bad! Jun is always willing to eat my experiment, like the others!"

That brat had a nerve to stare at him with dead eyes. "Really."

"You little – "

"I'm sorry, Yukihira-san, Souma-san," cut Yoshida as he entered their hotel room, didn't care even slightest about the heated atmosphere. "Your guest has arrived. She is now waiting at the lobby."

"She is? Thanks, Yoshi-san."

Joichirou stood and giving his son a look. "Well? Why don't we prove your last statement, Souma?"

He was confident his son was very, very wrong.

.

.

.

.

He grinned broadly when saw the familiar brunette sat patiently on the couch. Joichirou loudly called her and said,

"Long time no see, Ju – "

A fist connected into his nose.

* * *

Shirou bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for my dad," he said, as sincere as possible. In front of him was a traumatic woman full of revenge and there was a high possibility her wrath also fall into him – as he was the culprit's spawn. He prayed to all deities he wouldn't end up in the same fate with his father who was sprawled pathetically on floor.

So once again, he pleaded, "I'm, so, so sorry for everything he had done to you. Please, don't hold back to take your revenge onto him. But don't kill him please."

He briefly took a glimpse of Yoshida's calm figure who was busy making excuses to an approaching workers and guests.

"...No, no. It's alright, yet," she chuckled darkly. "Hehe... Finally... I can hit him... hehehe..."

 _Dad, I don't know what you did to her, but she is hell-bent to make you suffer._

"Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _May you rest in peace._

* * *

Later he learned that her full name is Shiomi Jun, a former underclassman of his dad who often was tortured to eat his failed dishes to the level she had a PTSD and would react violently if she heard or saw anything related to Joichirou.

On unrelated notes, for an adult Jun had a petite body and youthful face that could be mistaken as a middle school student. It's only because of his experience with Illya, her unrelated 'older' sister who had a body of ten years old when she hit her twenties he wasn't fooled by her appearance.

Umu. If he remembered correctly, the term is 'legal loli', isn't it?

Talking about her, though...

"I'm–I'm so sorry..."

...she currently hid her reddening face with her palms. He could see imaginary smokes came out from her head.

When she recovered from her dark state, she quickly realized she had attracted unwanted attention and went panic. After a little bit smooth talking and a lot, _lot,_ of apologies, it all went back to normal.

Well, as normal as possible.

"Damn it, Jun..." His father, Joichirou, groaned as he caressed his abused nose. "You sure hit hard, huh? Even though your height doesn't grow an inch."

Shirou's eyebrow twitched a bit. _Dad, you're just asking for another war._

"H-How rude, Saiba-senpai!" she spat, hand raised ready to hit him. "Do you want me to hit you again?!"

"Hey, I already said sorry!"

"I don't care! You insult me!"

Shirou silently watched their exchange while slurping his juice, together with Yoshida who stood patiently beside the armchair. He wondered how they didn't attract more people with their shenanigans, and the fact that there was no higher authority other than the harmless worker handled the previous incident was kind of suspicious. It's like they're used with this kind of thing.

"This hotel has been informed by Sanzaemon-sama if this occurred, so they're already prepared," Yoshida piped in as he saw Shirou's bemused face. "In fact, that was the first thing Sanzaemon-sama did once he found out who is Joichirou-san's partner."

Shirou made a soft 'ah' sound. It explained everything. "Then we should give a thanks to him. Hmmm, do you think fresh spices from here will make him happy?"

He gave him a small, amused smile. "I believe, just keeping your father on line is more than enough for Sanzaemon-sama."

* * *

After they settled down their business, Joichirou entrusted Shirou for half a day to Jun while he went off to somewhere together with Yoshida.

 _Just don't give her heart attack and you're good,_ was Joichirou's only message to him.

And now, walking tow-in-tow, they walked in silence to a traditional market place on the end of the town.

"You know, I feel like this whole 'keeping eyes' on you is only Saiba-senpai's dirty scheme to seek peace from me," Jun absentmindedly said with deadpanned face. Her eyes staring off the sky like she asked for God's guidance.

Rather than offended, Shirou felt sympathize with her. He couldn't imagine what it feels like to be force-fed an almost edible food with questionable taste almost everyday. That kind of hostile way of thinking was highly understandable.

She quickly realized the extra presence beside her and frantically added, "N–no offense, though! You're not a bother, really! Aaaaaah please don't–"

"No, no. It's alright, Shiomi-san," Shirou winced in pity. "God knows what you've been through with my Dad. I mean, I don't think I can look any grasshopper again in normal way after what Dad did to those poor insects."

Shirou shuddered in fright. Fried it was alright, but a deep-fry grasshopper covered in chocolate sauce, mayonnaise, and kiwi juice? And his special made strawberry jam?

He was pretty sure even Gilgamesh would be sent back to the Throne of Heroes in second.

"Right?" Jun sighed. "I can't believe him. What kind of man he – uh, wait."

Jun did a double take. Suddenly, all color's drained from her face. "That father of yours is also feeding you with his horrid creation?!" she half-shrieked, scaring people around them shitless. Jun grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him frantically. "Don't tell me you also pick up that terrible hobby of his!"

"N–No!" Shirou quickly shook his head. "I never experiment any weird dish! I swear!"

"You aren't?" Jun breathed out and letting go her hold. "Good. At very least you know how priceless every ingredient is."

"A–ahaha..." He rubbed his head.

Well, to be honest, He might have done some experiments here and there, but no way in hell he would admit that. Especially to this woman.

Jun hummed as she stared down Shirou from top to bottom. "You are more mature than people around your age..." She mumbled. "How old are you again? Eleven?"

"Almost twelve, actually." was his instant response.

"Still, you're too mature for a kid in your ages. Are you sure you are not Gin-senpai's kid? It's unbelievable how different you are compared to Saiba-senpai."

Shirou didn't blame her. People kept doubting him as Jouchirou's spawn, seeing how contrast their personalities are. Even though his hair is a dead way sign.

He never met this Gin person, but knew he is Joichirou's best friend and still loyal to him – although what he did for the first time after disappeared without trace was just calling him about his current life and disappeared again. No hellos, no goodbyes, no 'hey-lets-go-meeting-somewhere'.

Some friend his father was.

He knew that from Sanzaemon who was more than happy to share all of it. He had told him about his father back in Tootsuki and all headaches he had caused, complete with his dramatic shenanigans in Third Year.

He might not understand his feeling completely – it's _cooking_ , for the love of God, not a World War Three – but he could understand how lost his father must have been felt. It's like Post-Fourth Holy Grail War once again, but not as extreme as that.

Shirou gave a small shrug and smiled. "Really, I'm my Dad's son," he said in a fond tone.

"Even though sometimes he is insufferable, he is the best father I can ask for."

 _He may be a second dad figure to me, but it doesn't mean he isn't special._

Needless to say, he was glad he finally met his new parents – his recent anchor and sheath, like Rin, Saber, and Sakura in his previous life. He truly couldn't think the outcome of his life if they weren't there. He might have been wandering aimlessly, just to fulfill his dream as 'Hero of Justice' with black and white view.

(Also, thanks to his dear mom too, he was somehow reincarnated into this world – as absurd as this universe can be.)

 _If Rin was here, she must have been planned to conquer this world,_ his mind suddenly piped up in good humor. Shirou could perfectly imagine his beautiful _crushschoolmateteachergirlfri e_ walking beside him with eyes glinting in mischief. _Or just enjoyed everything like a child._

.

.

.

.

 _((...God, how I missed her so much.))_

 _((I hope Ritsuka won't do anything stupid though. Like traveling across time and dimension to correct the timeline, or summoning massive amount of Heroic Spirits for 'waifu material'. Heh, that stupid child of mine.))_

 _((...They won't do it, right? RIGHT?))_

 _._

 _._

 _((Somehow, somehow, he felt like the universe has betrayed him.))_

* * *

"–and there is a record curry with over 20 spices! I haven't tried that yet but I heard it is tasted wonderful!"

"For real? But I thought you said that it is not good to add too many spices."

"Yes, it is true, but somehow that chef manages to balance the taste. Isn't that amazing? I need to test it out! Ooh, I wonder what kind of technique he has... I wonder it is about related to someone's hand? Or maybe, or maybe–?"

"Um, Shiomi-san, you're drooling..."

"–eh? Ah! S-sorry, I didn't realize it!"

Shirou casted an exasperated look at a frazzled Jun furiously wiping her mouth. For an adult, she acted like she was ten years younger that he couldn't help but be concerned. _She must've been being teased for her whole life. She acted too loose for her own good, no wonder Dad loves to tease her endlessly._

He sighed and praying to the gods above. _Poor kid._

"Oh, look! We have arrived at the famous traditional market!" Jun's excited exclamation pulled Shirou from his musing. She pointed to one of the stalls who seemed to sell assorted spices. "I heard from my colleagues this one of this stall sells a lot of rare spices with reasonable price! Ah, Yukihira-kun, come. I don't know if you can speak Indian, but probably you will learn one or two phrases."

"Eh, but I want–" Shirou paused. He almost forgot that now he wasn't an adult anymore who could go anywhere he wanted. Furthermore, it would've been created chaos if he repeated the same mistake. Nope, he still wanted to leave a good impression as Japanese man in a foreign country. So he sighed inwardly and relented. "Okay, I'll follow you."

Jun's bright smile almost blinded his eyes. "As expected of you! Let's go, Yukihira-kun. I'll teach you how to pick the best spices just by looking!"

She took his hand and pulled him to the stall, humming softly. Shirou once again sighed exasperatedly.

 _Oh, Shiomi Jun-san, it's harder to be serious with you if you keep acting like this._ He thought grimly. _But I think she doesn't even notice it... Is this what people call as 'natural airhead'?_

.

.

.

.

"Ah."

Jun frowned as suddenly a short scene popped up on her memories. "I forgot."

Souma, who was walking beside her, gave her a worried look. "Forgot about what?"

Jun shook her hand and replied, "Ah, no, no. Nothing important. It's just..."

"'It's just?"

She was silent for a while. "No, it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Well, if you say so..."

Jun watched as the young boy went back to his musing and breathed. _Is it okay to lie?_ She fidgeted. _Well... It is not like I can call tell him that I forgot what else my colleagues had said. I think they're talking about a white-haired bloodhound. Umu. I'm certain it's about that._

"Do you like dog, Yukihira-kun?"

"Rather than like, I prefer the term 'tolerate', Shiomi-san," Somehow there was a little bit grumpiness inside his tone. "Damn... blue dog... freeloader..." he then heatedly whispering nonsense much to her confusion.

Jun chose not to dwell with it and focused on the former. "But it means you like it, right? I once heard there is a white wild bloodhound live in this area," she said.

"White bloodhound?" His youthful face scrunched up into confusion. "That's sounded impossible. India is a very hot place, and for albino's animal wander freely for such a long time..."

She shrugged helplessly. "I also don't really sure, for my friend told me that thing with an excited expression, I'm bound to be curious too, you see?"

To be honest, Jun was more worried about their wellbeings. Like Souma had said, the climatic of India was not for an albino like them, especially a wild one. _They must've suffered... Poor doggie._

"I wonder if I can adopt it?" Jun wondered out loud. Souma only answered it with a soft laugh and encouraging smile. Jun couldn't help but followed suit. "I want to have someone to be taken care too."

 _I hope they haven't died yet._

* * *

Hello, Aria here.

Er, so.

It has been a very long time, isn't it. Hehe.

Well... to tell you the truth, I have lost all the fire to write this since I binge-writing the previous oneshot. Not the best experience to write but I kind of satisfied with the outcome. Kind of.

I also have been indulged myself in... FGO, as always, and recently, Light Novel. Since I am too impatient waiting for the newest chapter of Bakarina and Regarding Being Reincarnated into Slime. Ah, what a sinful heaven.

Plus, this is the crucial year where reality has finally dragged my sorry ass to the deepest hell. Probably need to say goodbye to all happy things and study like there's tomorrow.

God I hate exams.

Once again, I'm deeply sorry for all the typos and grammar errors since I don't beta this chapter **at all.** Yes, I yolo-ed writing this baby in the midnight fighting sleepiness and multitasked farming socks with... the wrong set of team for a while. Damn I just realized it.

...on the other side, I want to rant unrelated things like– _why_ the flying pancakes I keep getting Salter until I np4 her. I don't know if this is a good luck or what since I roll for lancelot not her. Oh, by the way, I don't regret grailed robin and hans to level 90.

Still hate farming qp and items tho

Thank you for all the favs and follows reviews. I am glad you all enjoyed this self-indulgent fanfic.

Update: thank you so much for those who pointed out the word 'spouse'. It's so embarassing that I could die. By the way, like I said in previous chapter feel free to add me but please mention to me what is your account name otherwise I can't add you at all or even accidentally refuse your account. Don't want that to happen, do we?


	5. Interlude II: Confusion

Yamada Sato. An average man from an average family with average Japanese appearance. His name also was totally uncreative as his parents blatantly admitted they just had copied his grandfather's name.

It had created some problems when his grandfather still alive, but overall it's not a major problem.

Like an average Japanese man he was, he lived his life wholly and follow every wisdom that his grandmother has bestowed, together with her fiery passion for cooking. As the result, Sato vowed to become a top-notch chef to honor her dream. Luckily his parents supported his decision. They even rolled him to Tootsuki and sacrificed a big amount of cash.

Best parents ever.

Sato counted himself as a lucky person for surviving in Tootsuki for over two years before he was expelled. Even though he didn't gain the [Tootsuki's Alumni] title, he at least gained enough experiences to gain a decent reputation.

And after few events, he was accepted as one of the specialized tutor of Tootsuki. He remembered how sore his throat was after hours of howling in excitement.

As a teacher, a specialized one on boot, he'd expected for drama. Burning passion of youth. Element of surprise. High tension rivalry. Blood. Tears. Anything that related to youth and their dramatic tendency!

But, _nooooo._ It seems fate wants some sacrificial lamb to be her plaything and for all of the people, it had to be _him._ The average Joe whose name can be found on Google in the top five of common name.

For all of his listed job, he was, _most of the time_ , stuck with paperwork. Precisely, regarding students information and their necessary formal education documents.

He seriously wanted to cry. Oh, wait, he already did it. But he still wanted to cry again.

Maybe it was his fault for bragging his talent as wannabe secretary back in college days. Yes, he might have some experiences handling abundant information and sweet-talking, but he didn't know anything regarding being Ministry of Education's underling, goddammit. And he thought Tootsuki was a school for cooking only. Oh, how naive he was.

And paperwork. God, if only he could just simmer them with herbs and honey and _grill_ them thoroughly _one by one_ –

He sighed. At least his salary is higher than average, courtesy being an employee in such prestige academy. On the plus side, he didn't have to be strict all the time with student, as his job that requires social intact are only documents correction and consultation.

Sato whistled as he went to the single class of Third Year with papers tucked on his hand. Even though it's obvious at least most of them want to be a chef (it's Tootsuki what do you expect), filling career questionnaire is still an official requirement.

Well, it's for formality only. It's not like a bizarre answer will pop out–pfft, please, it's _the_ 90th Generation. He could trust them to fill such a simple document in short time.

He could, right?

* * *

From Sword to Knife  
By: Aria

Interlude II: Confusion

Warning: Unbetaed, some miss typos, unreliable narrator, not based on fate lore, pure crack a.k.a. just for fun only. Timeline is a few weeks after Autumn Leaf Viewing. Use your imagination to fill the plotholes.

* * *

Satou sorted out the papers while idly staring at the chattering students. _Weird,_ he thought as he noted the unusual sight among them. _Usually, they would chatter around or even immediately left the class... Why are they still here?_

He was referring to the five people who sat on Elite Ten Council throne–Saitou Soumei, Akanegakubo Momo, Megishima Tousuke, Kobayashi Rindou, and last but _of course_ not the least, Tsukasa Eishi. Sato wasn't an Elite Ten member back then, but he had some friends who joined them. He perfectly knew how busy they were, especially the First Seat. Knowing his perfectionist character, Sato didn't surprise if Tsukasa chose to handle all the paperwork by himself.

He had prepared to dismiss them as soon as their paper on his hand, yet here they were. Sitting on their respective seat, trying to look busy (and failed) or just straight-up giving him a blank stare.

He then realized what's wrong when he noticed some of them discreetly stole glances at papers on his hands while others tried to not meet his stare.

 _What on earth...?_ He stared at the papers on his hand before shifting it to the silent students. Dread slowly crawled into his stomach.

 _...Something is wrong here._

"Guys, you didn't write anything strange, right? If you did, you all in a big problem with me!" He joked, trying to fish some answer from the quiet quintet.

He was answered with several shouts, either denied it or jokingly challenged his threat. But nothing came from them. Only a thousand-yard stare.

–oh, wait, no. The famous white knight gave him half-glare half-pleaded stare as if he was holding his _chuunibyou_ diary. It's his first time seeing the usual charismatic First Seat looked so pathetic.

Sato wanted to scream in frustration. _It's just a career forms for God's sake! What the hell did you write down, marriage proposal!?_

He gave a long sigh and finally decided to check it all up. "Just to be safe, I'll check it up now. Anyone who dares to leave the class without my permission will be reported to Sanzaemon-sama and won't get another chance to correct their career forms."

There was a loud protest but Sato didn't care. _My job is on the stake, goddammit._

* * *

"Chef... Head chef... hotel owner... chef...–huh?"

Sato squinted his eyes as he found a messy scrawled at the very bottom of the text.

 _'I need a scratchsoumascratch hero lol'_

Huh. That's new.

Usually, some would write some references but never someone's name. Maybe it's their crush?

 _...Better not to dwell over it. At least they write it right._

* * *

 _'Chicken nugget'_

"Toori-kun, I know you want it so much, but sadly you can't be a food."

"But, Satou- _sensei_ , isn't that mean you're not worthy for chicken nugg–"

"Toori-kun."

"...Sorry, _sensei._ "

* * *

 _'Tracer'_

"Oh my God, so it truly happens... Tachibana-kun and Sugono-kun, first of all, yes I understand the reference. Second, no, you can't be Tracer."

"What about wido–"

"Sugono-kun, no."

"Then I'll be–"

"Tachibana-kun, not you too!"

* * *

 _'Can I have uuuuhhhhhhhh one yukhera sumo plz'_

 _Y-Yukhera Sumo? Does she mean Yukihira Souma?_ Sato scratched his head. If he remembered correctly, he was the rumored genius yet humble student from 92nd generation. He never met him personally, but even Nakiri Sanzaemon had a high opinion about it. _Is he really that interesting?_

Well, not his problem. At least this one remembered to write down her chosen career.

* * *

'Yukihira Souma's imouto'

 _Imouto, eh..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...What._

Satou did a double check on the written box. Rather than written as a small footnote or messy scribble, it was written in a big letter as if, _yes sensei,_ _it was_ my _career path_.

He was lost at words. He kept glancing at the girl who did nothing but glaring at his way. _Uwah, scary. B-but still, I don't want to lost my job! Man youself up, me!  
_

"Akanegakubo-kun, we will have a talk after this session, okay?"

"...Yes, Sensei."

He needed to straighten this up.

* * *

 _'Yukihira-_ dono _'s subordinate'_

 _Subordinate!?_ Sato wanted to bash his head. Hard. _You think he is a gang leader!? I thought you're a samurai, not a goddamn Yakuza!_

"Saitou-kun, you too."

"...I understand."

* * *

 _'Yukihira's scratchpetscratch wife uwu'_

...

...

...

...

 _No comment. Honestly, no comment._

 _...still, how kink–nO COMMENT GODDANGIT!_

"...Kobayashi-kun, we will have a very _long_ talk regarding your career path."

"Eeeeeh–"

* * *

 _'Yukihira's business partner'_

 _Oh thank God, at least Megishima's is still normal._

"Megishima-kun, thank you for writing it seriously," said Sato trying to conceal his grateful tears. He considered to bow but the desk was on his way.

The large man only nodded back. "Nn."

"Wait a minute!" Rindou slammed her desk and stood up. "Sensei! I also serious with my career, ya kno! Why it's only him?"

"Both of us know why, Kobayashi-kun. Please, go sit down."

* * *

 _'Become Yukihira's partner forever'_

...

...

...

...

...

... _Uh. Sumimasen, nani the f–?_

Satou checked the writer's name. Again. And again. And again. It was written in German– _thank god he took German course_ –with a cursive letter. As if it wasn't extra enough, the writer had a gut to draw rose petals and tiny twinkle.

By the writer, the career form has transformed into maiden in love's front page diary.

 _I thought Kobayashi's is already bad, but this takes the cake!_ Sato didn't know whether he should cry or laugh. _So that's why he glared at me... He better has a good reason to dare writing something like this.  
_

He stared at the writer who blushed hard from top to bottom long and said,

"Tsukasa-kun, it seems we will have a very nice talk about... this."

"...Y-yes, sensei."

 _God why have you forsaken me?_

Satou really, _really_ , wanted to cry now.

* * *

 _After a while_

"Haaah..." Sato breathed out a suffering long sigh and massaged his tired neck. "So tireed..."

 _God, why Elite Ten members consisted with crazy people?_ He lamented as he reminisced his previous conversation with them. Not only it was totally uncalled for, he didn't expect all of them to be so passionate for the same person.

* * *

" _Sou-myan said he always want a little sister, so I want to be Sou-myan little sister."_

" _Uh–but, why? You're clearly older than him so why?"_

 _"Because little sister is the one who gets spoiled. I want to be spoiled by Sou-myan. Imouto is justice."  
_

" _...Okay..."_

" _I also don't want to lose to Eri-nyan."_

" _Uh, what?"_

* * *

" _Have you seen the beauty of him, Satou-sensei? Not only he is an expert with his knives, he is also a talented swordsman who has marked his history at such a young age. Every time I saw him either wielding sword or knife, I can't help but be amazed. All of his creation mirrored his never-ending passion and endless story. Every stroke never without meaning. He is what I've been striving for. And for that, I, Saitou Soumei, has made an oath to–"  
_

 _"Whoa, wait, wait, wait! So, you've pledged loyalty to him!?"  
_

" _Yes, sensei. Is something wrong?"_

" _Is he accepting it?"_

" _...No."_

" _Of course he isn't, Saitou-kun! Please don't create such worrisome scene again!"_

* * *

" _I mean, sensei, have_ you _eaten his dish? It's_ ve~ry _delicious, ya kno~ Even the so-called experimented one was certainly top-tier! Even I, who supposed to be the exotic ingredients master, still pale compared to his orthodox wide knowledge. And to think he always cooking for everyone in the dorm, and his stored experiment, aaah, I am so jealous~! What's better than being his wife, to secure him for me only?"_

" _...Kobayashi-kun, before that you wrote 'being his pet'..."_

" _Oh, that! Hehe, I think my 'thirst' had gotten over me, te-he. Thinking about him sometimes make me lose my rational~"_

" _...Kobayashi-kun. This is Tootsuki, not some love hotel."_

" _But at least I tried to gamble my luck!"_

" _No means no!"_

* * *

" _..."_

" _...Tsuka–"_

 _"Sorry! I'm so sorry for writing it! I won't do it again, honest! It just, um, Rindou's word triggered me and since I'm the first one who knows him and set my eyes on him first, without thinking I wrote that down! I'm so sorry if I am too selfish! I just want him to become my aide, or at least become my partner, but he keeps rejected me over and over. But I also don't want others take him away for me so I thought, 'why don't make him my partner forever?' and thus I added it! I'm so sorry for tarnishing Tootsuki reputation!"  
_

" _Okay, okay! Please, stop bowing, you're hitting your head on table–Tsukasa-kun, your forehead, your forehead!"_

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

" _Tsukasa-kun!"_

* * *

It was the most eventful day he'd ever experienced. And to think it all started from a simple matter such as filling career forms.

 _To think of it... Isn't that mean the next generation will be more hassle than this? Especially the 92nd one?_ With a big groan, Sato covered his face with his palms. _Goddammit, how I suppose to say to Sanzaemon-sama, or worse, Ministry of Education?_

Once again, Yamada Sato concluded,

 _I hate my job._

* * *

Hello, Aria here.

Yes, as you can see, this is a filler-slash-shitpost because I was a little bit tipsy, courtesy expired soda, and stressed out because starting from two weeks later I will be facing a chain of exams until, uh, 3-4 months later? Eh, yup. Maybe. I don't know. I want to run away from real life. And what's better than write a parody of the famous career form scene from Daily Lives of High School Boys, amirite?

And because of that anime too had triggered my chuunibyou back in middle school. goddangit

By the way, this filler-shitpost-meme-self-indulgent is showing how Souma/Shirou charmed ALL people in SnS, in one way or another. *shrug* Like I said, self-indulgent. This fic is really showing how thirsty I am with BL-related fic, isn't it...

Please forgive this incarnation of trash can.

By the way, have you sacrificed your luck to get Merlin? Because I had and for the consequences, my plane was delayed and I am stuck in the airport for three hours straight without notice. I was Suffering(tm).


End file.
